Dunia di Mataku
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah dunia Sarada. Dunia yang sulit dimengerti dan dipahami olehnya. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**Dunia di Mataku** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **T**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#7**

 **SasuSakuSara** _ **Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Sasuke dan Sakura adalah dunia Sarada. Dunia yang sulit dimengerti dan dipahami olehnya. / _S-Savers Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your reading!_

.

.

Sarada Uchiha sedang berdiri di depan pagar. Gadis berusia enam tahun itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia mendongak menatap langit yang mulai senja. Lalu melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam lima, harusnya seseorang telah datang.

Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sarada itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lantas menatap jauh ke luar pagar dan tak mendapati satu kendaraan pun mendekat. Dengan lesu dia berbalik, lalu duduk dengan kaki ditekuk di depan pintu rumah orangtuanya. Kepala berambut hitamnya dia tundukkan dan dahinya bersandar pada lutut.

Sudah tiga kali dia mengalami itu.

Dia menghilangkan kunci dan berakhir dengan menunggu kedua orangtuanya pulang untuk membukakan pintu. Perutnya sudah meminta isi, tapi bekalnya telah dia makan ketika di sekolahan. Mata Sarada pun terpejam, mencoba tidur untuk melupakan rasa lapar.

Sarada anak tunggal yang pintar, tapi menyebalkan. Sudah lebih dari tiga orang, menyerah untuk mengasuhnya. Sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Berangkat pagi dan pulang petang. Sarada hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali keluarganya memiliki waktu kumpul bersama.

Tapi Sarada tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan sepinya, karena dia seorang Uchiha. Untuk menyusun kata saja baginya tidak mudah, apalagi berbicara tentang isi hatinya. Kata mamanya, sikapnya yang satu ini menyerupai sang Papa.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang."

"Tapi tidak aman menaruh kunci cadangan rumah di pot bunga, Sasuke- _kun_. Pagar saja sudah tidak kita kunci."

"Dan Sarada akan mengalami ini lagi."

"..."

Sarada mengerjap. Suara-suara familiar itu membuat kantuknya perlahan hilang. Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, dia merasa melayang. Oh benar, dia telah berada di gendongan papanya sekarang. Sarada mendongak, mendapati dasi, kemeja dan jas yang masih terpasang di tubuh sang Papa, ditebaknya jika papanya baru pulang kerja.

"Sarada, kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan itu datang dari mamanya Sarada. Tangan lembut wanita itu terulur untuk mengelus pipinya. Sarada selalu senang kehangatan yang berasal dari mamanya.

" _Okaeri_ , Mama, Papa." Sarada tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke dan Sakura Uchiha. Papa dan mamanya Sarada. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan kemudian bersamaan menatap Sarada. Sakura-mamanya Sarada mengangguk. Melihat senyum anaknya, yang telah menunggu sampai tertidur di depan pintu rumah itu, membuat tenggorokannya serak. Ada rasa menyesal yang membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. " _Tadaima_."

Tak lama, Sasuke-suaminya Sakura turut menyahut. "Hn."

Mendengar itu, Sarada lantas mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, papanya itu masih menggendong tubuhnya. Sarada baru tahu, setelah sekian lama tidak digendong Sasuke lagi, dia merindukan kenyamanan yang berasal dari rengkuhan tangan papanya.

Setengah setahun.

Selama itu Sarada telah merasa jauh dari orangtuanya. Selama itu dia mendengar percekcokan mereka di kala malam tiba. Tidak hanya malam, kadang di siang dan saat-saat tertentu pun orangtuanya akan saling menyalahkan.

Sarada masih ingat sebulan yang lalu, ketika dia kehujanan dan sakit. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit dan sedang tidur, demamnya masih ada meskipun tak lagi sepanas sebelumnya.

"Kau egois." Itu suara Sakura. Tak lama, Sarada mendengar isak tangis, dia pun membuka matanya dan mencari asal suara. Di sana, di sofa dalam kamar rawatnya, kedua orangtuanya duduk berhadapan dan mamanya sedang menyeka air mata.

"Hn. Keras kepala." Sarada melihat papanya berucap demikian, lalu merengkuh kepala mamanya. "Aku sakit melihat Sarada sakit."

Tangan Sakura, yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke tampak mengepal. "Aku juga sakit. Aku lebih sakit lagi karena kau selalu menyalahkanku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka saling menjauhkan wajah. Lalu kedua mata berbeda warna itu berserobok, melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku hanya memintamu berhenti bekerja, Sakura."

"Aku hanya memintamu mendukungku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kemudian, tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari kamar rawat Sarada, meninggalkan Sakura yang menundukkan kepala―makin dan makin dalam.

Melihat itu, Sarada memalingkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Dia merasa sakit, tanpa sengaja melihat orangtuanya bertengkar, selalu meninggalkan rasa sakit bagi Sarada.

Padahal dia tidak masalah kalau mamanya bekerja. Dia tidak masalah ditinggal di rumah sendiri atau kadang dititipkan pada kakek-neneknya. Orang bilang Sarada anak yang pintar, karenanya dia berusaha menjadi anak perkasa, tapi mengerti kedua orangtuanya tetap menjadi hal sulit.

Ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja. Disambut kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar. Sepi dan sendiri.

Seperti itulah ... dunia. Di mata Sarada.

 **oOo**

Sarada membuka gorden jendela, hujan di luar masih ada. Dia merapikan posisi gorden itu, lantas beranjak menuju pintu. Dengan memakai pakaian tidurnya, Sarada keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu tengah malam, lampu ruangan telah dimatikan, menyisakan lampu kuning kecil di sudut-sudut tertentu.

Suasana yang remang-remang tak menghambat langkah Sarada menuju dapur. Dia haus dan butuh minum sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya di luar pintu dapur, dia bersandar di samping pintu. Di dalam dapur itu sedang ada kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku mampu menghidupimu dan Sarada, tanpa perlu membuatmu bekerja."

"Pekerjaan itu mimpiku. Hanya karena aku wanita, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh punya mimpi. Hanya karena aku telah menikah dan mempunyai anak, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh memperjuangkan mimpiku."

"Sakura!"

Sarada berjengit, mendengar papanya membentak mamanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar sang Papa berkata kasar. Dengan takut Sarada berjalan mengendap kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil bingkai foto di nakas. Dalam bingkai itu ada foto Sarada menggandeng kedua tangan orangtuanya, foto yang diambil saat ulang tahunnya yang ke empat.

Sambil memeluk bingkai itu, Sarada merebahkan badannya dan tidur meringkuk tanpa selimut. Dia merasa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Dingin ... dunia memang seperti itu di mata Sarada.

 **oOo**

Sarada telah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Dia sedang menuruni tangga rumah orangtuanya. Dari anak tangga terakhir, dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang makan, saling berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan menantang.

"Berhenti melarangku bekerja, aku pun harus punya tabungan jika sewaktu-waktu kau membuangku."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Sakura."

Sarada melihat Sakura-mamanya berkacak pinggang. "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan mantanmu."

Sasuke tampak diam saja. Sakura kemudian terkekeh miris. "Diam berarti benar, 'kan?"

"Kau sibuk."

"Dan kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Bajingan! Aku minta cerai."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sarada terbelalak. Lututnya tiba-tiba lemas. Dia tertegun dan diselubungi ketakutan. Kata cerai terus saja membayanginya. Sarada mengerti kata itu. Chouchou-teman sekelasnya pernah bercerita, ketika orangtuanya bercerai, mereka tidak lagi bersama, mereka menikah lagi dan rasanya sangat menyiksa.

"AAAHHHKKK!" teriak Sarada. Dia tidak mau mengalami hal serupa dengan Chouchou. Ditinggal orangtuanya bekerja saja sudah menyesakkan, apa jadinya jika mereka tidak lagi bersama, dia ... Sarada akan benar-benar ditinggalkan. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh, mendapati Sarada menatap mereka tajam dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Sa-Sarada, sayang..." Sakura tampak gelagapan, dia dan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sarada.

"Berhenti. Hentikan." Sarada menggelengkan kepala. "Aku-aku capek." Setiap langkah yang dibuat orangtuanya untuk mendekat, sama dengan setiap langkah yang dibuat Sarada untuk mundur. "Mama, Papa, akan meninggalkanku." Bersamaan dengan itu Sarada berlari kencang, keluar dari rumah, kemana saja, kemana saja kaki kecilnya melangkah. Dia tidak ingin menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sementara itu.

"Puas?" Sasuke menatap Sakura geram.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Berhenti bertingkah konyol."

"Tapi kau sepakat untuk membantuku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka berdua berlari bersama, mengejar langkah Sarada. "Kau terlalu sering melakukannya, Sakura."

"SALAHMU DAN NASKAHMU. ARGH!"

Sakura tampak frustasi. Dia hanya seorang aktris yang menerima peran sebagai istri yang selalu bertengkar dengan suaminya untuk sebuah film baru. Baginya, tokoh yang akan dimainkannya sangat sulit―berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya―sehingga meminta Sasuke-suaminya untuk menemani berlatih setiap waktu. Mana dia tahu kalau setiap mereka latihan akan terlihat oleh Sarada-anak mereka. Bicara tentang yang pantas disalahkan, tentu saja Sasuke, pria itu adalah sutradara dan penulis naskah untuk film baru yang akan dimainkan Sakura. Salahkan Sasuke dan naskahnya!

Sekian.

.

.

.

 _words_ : 1422

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini! Berhubung masih suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

.

.

Bonusnya :

Sarada sedang duduk digapit Sasuke dan Sakura. Di ruang keluarga itu mereka sedang menonton film. Sebuah film yang disutradarai Sasuke dan diperankan oleh Sakura. Bercerita tentang suami-istri yang _hobby_ bertengkar dan berakhir dengan perceraian.

Setelah _credit title_ tampak di layar TV itu, Sarada mendengus keras-keras. Masih terbayang diingatannya bagaimana dia salah paham akan latihan Sakura-mamanya demi perannya dalam film tersebut. Dia bahkan hampir merasa menjadi korban _broken home_.

" _Ne_ , Sarada mau minum?" Sakura menawari. Anak tunggalnya itu pun hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian Sakura beranjak menuju dapur, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merangkul Sasuke mesra, pria itu pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura cekikikan dan wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Sarada yang melihat itu mengembuskan napas panjang. Menebak mereka akan lama di dapur.

Benar saja. Hampir setengah jam Sarada duduk menunggu. Dia sudah sangat haus. Lekas dia beranjak menuju dapur.

 _SLASH_

Sarada tertegun, langkahnya berhenti di pintu dapur. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat di dalam dapur sana Sakura sedang bertawa keras sambil memegang pisau di tangan kanan dan gelas berisi cairan merah di tangan kirinya, lalu menginjak tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

" _Kami-sama_!"

Pekikan Sarada membuat Sakura menatapnya, ibu satu anak itu menyengir memperlihatkan gigi. " _Acting_ , Sayang." Lalu kedipan sebelah mata dilemparkan pada Sarada.

Sarada mengusap wajahnya gusar. _Mama, Papa dan latihan mereka_. Oh betapa indah dunia di mata Sarada.


End file.
